Las cosas que salen del corazon
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Bueno bueno este es Un preludio a estare contigo.. en donde explico mejor las cosas.. bueno esla busqueda de Tk por alguien a quien querer y como lo encuentras sin saberlo.. Taito.. sorato.. Koukeru.. y otras cosas disfrutenlo-- peligro tambien yamakeru..


Las cosas que salen del corazon.  
By ryu-kun  
  
Okay una vez mas.. mas fic tristes.. creo que los estoy haciendo adictos a esta clase de fics..  
Bueno dejeme decirles que hay ciertas insinuaciones de Yamakeru además de relacion Taito(Si acabo de hacer un taito aunque es la pareja mas obvia casi no la he usado) y la mas usada(por mi) un Koukeru y contenido altamente.. bueno ya lo averiguaran..  
  
  
  
Takeru Takaishi estaba sentado en la raiz de un arbol.. tenía en el rostro, una clara señal de disgusto..   
  
Takeru estaba enojado.. Y enojado en serio..  
Normalmente le disgustaba estar enojado así con alguien.  
Pero.. esta vez era diferente..  
  
"¿Como?" se preguntó mientras trataba de no llorar..  
  
"Estupido Tai" se dijo mientras se levantó molesto.  
  
El niño recordó lo que había visto antes..  
  
Cuando siguió a Taichi y a su hermano..  
  
Cuando los vio besarse..  
Y ademas.. los oyó decirse cuanto se querían..  
Y ellos..  
Y ellos..  
  
Para Takeru era demasiado..  
Su hermano..  
Su nichan..  
Una de la personas que mas quería en el mundo  
Su todo..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Se lo estaban quitando..  
"¿Me quieres Yama?" dijo Taichi mientras descansaba en el hombro de Yamato.  
"Sabes que si, Taichi" le dijo Yamato mientras le besaba una oreja.  
  
Aqui fue donde el enojo de Takeru empezó a crecer.. y crecer.. y crecer..  
  
Pero lo que mas le dolía era el ver como un amigo de confianza se lo arrebataba.  
Su compañia..  
Su cariño..  
Su amor..  
Sus besos  
Se lo estaba robando en sus narices..  
  
¿Cuanto tiempo hacia ya?  
Días..  
Meses..  
  
Takeru estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no darse cuenta antes..  
Su hermano..  
Se lo estaban robando y eso si que no..  
No lo iva a permitir..  
Su hermano.. le había dicho que siempre lo amaría..  
  
"¿Recuerdas cuanto miedo teníamos al principio?" le dijo Taichi mientras Yamato asentía.  
  
"Si miedo a que no me correspondieras.." dijo Yaamto mientras Takeru escuchaba cada palabra..  
  
"¿Miedo?" dijo en voz baja Takeru.. mientras trataba de pensar con claridad.. no quería que su nichan lo odiará.. tenía que recobrarlo con cuidado..  
Arrebatarlo de las garras de Taichi.. por cualquier medio necesario...  
No importará lo que costará..  
  
"Si.. miedo a ser rechazado" dijo Taichi. "Porque no tenía a nadie que me consolorá si todo salía mal" dijo Taichi.  
  
Takeru empezó a formular un plan.. no muy brillante.. pero era un plan..  
  
"Tal vez si alguien me rechazará.. Yama me consolaría..  
Si.. ese era su deber como hermano..  
Y nadie lo apartaría de él..  
Yamato lo cuidaría de nuevo..   
Y lo querría..  
Todo sería como antes..  
Antes del que el intruso de Taichi llegará..  
Antes del divorcio de sus padres..   
Si..  
  
Pero quien??..  
  
Takeru se levanto de la raiz en donde estaba sentado..  
  
Solo algo realmente malo podría despertar el instinto protector de Yamato y así... Volvería a ser el hermano que tanto amaba..  
  
Tenía que ser un chico..  
Asi Yamato no se sentiría apenado..  
¿Pero quien?  
Solo había dos.. Joe.. o Koushiro..  
Joe probablemente le daría una larga larga platica...  
  
Koushiro..  
Si Koushiro era perfecto.. siempre junto a su computadora..  
Si a Koushiro no le importaba nada..  
Era el chico perfecto..  
El que podría "romperle su corazón" y hacer que Yamato lo consolará..  
Si era perfecto..  
  
Si..  
Y si quería que Yamato lo cuidará en la noche..  
Debía hacerlo ahora...  
Antes que nada mas pasará.. asi todo sería perfecto..  
  
Takeru regresó al campamento por donde había venido..   
Y se sentó a esperar con una pequeña esperanza para que Yamato regresará..  
  
Si todo debía resultar perfecto..  
Koushiro lo rechazaba..  
El se iba llorando..  
Yamato se preocupaba..  
Yamato lo consolaría..  
Taichi era pateado..  
Takeru recobraba a su amado hermano..  
Si era perfecto..  
No podía estar mal..  
  
Yamato iba a regresar en cualquier minuto..  
Si algo debí pasar debía ser ahora..  
  
Con un movimiento que le pareció exageradamente lento..  
Se acercó a Koushiro y le preguntó si podía hablar con él.  
  
"Si Takeru.. por supuesto" dijo Koushiro con algo de molestia en su voz.  
"Koushiro.. quiero que sepas.. que.. yo.. te quiero.. mucho" dijo Takewru mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de Koushiro..  
  
Silencio durante unos minutos..  
Takeru estaba esperando la respuesta..  
¿Porque se tardaba tanto para rechazarlo?..  
Solo debía gritarle..  
Enojarse..  
Eso era todo..  
  
¿Porque se tardaba tanto?  
Takeru lentamente decidió mirarlo..  
Cuando sus ojos miraron a Koushiro..  
Vio que miraba hacia el suelo..  
Un lagrima corrió por su mejilla..  
Resplandeció con la puesta del sol..  
  
"Gracias.. Nadie antes me había dicho que me estimaban" dijo koushiro un poco triste.  
Parecía que koushiro iba a llorar de un momento a otro..  
"Muchas gracias Takeru" le dijo mientras Koushiro se levantó..  
Y se fue casi.. corriendo..  
  
Takeru se quedó con la boca abierta..  
"Se supone que yo soy el que denbe salir llorando" pensó mientras vió salir a Koushiro del campamento..  
  
Algo había salido mal..  
  
En las horas posteriores vio como Koushiro apenas evitaba verlo..  
Takeru tenía dudas en su cabeza.. ¿Como era posible que no lo rechazará?  
  
Se suponía que Koushiro no quwerría nada que no fuera su computadora..  
  
En los días posteriores Koushiro cuando lo miraba le dedicaba una sonrisa calida.. Se veía como Koushiro sonreía cada día mas.. y tambien un poco mas atento a lo que sucedía asu alrededor.  
Takeru se preguntaba como era posible que..  
Koushiro no lo hubiera rechazado..  
  
Algunos días mas tarde..  
"Creo que mejor nos separamos" dijo Tai mientras miraba varios caminos que salía por el bosque.. "Caminamos una o dos horas adelante de esos caminos y luegos regresamos" dijo Taichi mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza..  
  
"Si así vemos que hay mas adelante" dijo Sora mientras miraba hacia el frente.  
  
"Bueno creo que debo ir con Yamato" dijo sora mientras ella rapidamente miraba en complicidad a Mimi.  
"Si y yo iré con Tai.. no queremos que ustedes se maten en el camino" dijo Mimi mientras Tai tenía una cara de pocos amigos ante tal sugerencia..  
  
Joe iba a hablar pero Tai le quitó la palabra.. "Joe podrías quedarte para cuidar de las cosas no tiene caso que la llevemos cargando todo el camino" dijo Tai mientras Joe lo miró con algo semejante a la desilusión..  
  
"Si.." dijo mientras miraba a Koushiro.  
"Entonces a mi me toca ir con Takeru.." dijo Koushiro mientras miraba a Yamato. "¿No hay problema con eso? Yamato" preguntó koushiro mientras miraba a Yamato. Sin que Koushiro lo notará, yamato se había mordido el labio levemente con aprensión cuando le preguntó.  
  
Takeru iba a decir algo pero se contuvo al ver a su hermano. Pensar.. "No.. no hay problema.. solo cuidalo.. ¿Quieres?" dijo mientras Koushiro asentía.  
  
Koushiro y takeru se adentraron un poco en el bosque.. Takeru estaba un poco molesto porque queria estar con su hermano.. y en su lugar estaba con Koushiro.. tal vez.. la verdad no importaba.. si al menos..  
  
"Sabes me alegra que me hayas dicho que me quieres" dijo Koushiro con calma.  
"Crei que nadie podria quererme" dijo Koushiro. "Como siempre estoy en la computadora.. yo crei que nadie me querria.. me alegro de tener amigos como tu" le dijo Koushiro con calma.  
  
Takeru comprendióo que Koushiro no lo habia entendido de la manera que el querria.. pero habia algo en la manera en como Koushiro hablaba que lo hizo sentirse mal por tratar de incluirlo en algo tan malo como lo que pensaba hacerle.  
  
Romperle su corazon.  
  
Tk decidio dejar por la paz todo.. Por alguna razón sintió como si algo le lastimará su corazoncito..  
(Si al menos Taichi desapareciera de la faz de la tierra..) penso Takeru.  
  
Dias despues Taichi desaparecio de la faz del digimundo. Takeru no podia estar mas feliz de lo que habia pasado.. De todas las cosas que podrian haber pasado esta era la mejor.. Tal vez podía tener a yamato para el solo  
  
Pero no le gustaba la forma en como Sora, miraba su hermano. Y mas cuando los vio besarse en la noche. Pasó un dia y takeru decidio quitar de en medio a sora. La mejor manera fue decirle la verdad..  
  
Pero de una forma en que ella no sospechara.. Un platica inocente con su hermano.. preguntandole si no extrañaba a Taichi.. Y finalmente con eso Takeru separo a Sora de yamato..  
  
Y ella se fue para seguir buscando a taichi.. y hacer que se hiciera un lado.. o ya de plano golpearlo con lo primero que encontrara.. ya fuera un palo.. una piedra.. o un digimon de nivel perfeccionado.. Pero ellos tenía que aclarar lo de Ellos y Yamato..  
  
Yamato no podí estar con alguien como Tai pensó Sora..  
  
Lentamente todos se separaron...  
  
Y finalmente Takeru y Yamato se quedaron solos.. Y finalmente el sueño de Takeru se hizo realidad.. Y en la noche lo besó como siempre había querido..  
  
Pero el rechazo de su hermano fue muy doloroso..  
  
"No es correcto" le dijo mientras se separaron.  
"Tienes que entenderlo somos hermanos" le dijo mientras Takeru se le quedó viendo.  
"Pero.. pero.. hacetiempo.. parecía no importarte" le dijo takeru con voz debil.. casi suplicante..  
  
"Si.. no es correcto que.." dijo Yamato pero Takeru se dio la vuelta corrió un rato antes de detenerse a llorar.  
  
Pasó un tiempo..   
Yamato desapareció no lo volvió a ver en un tiempo y lentamente Takeru se empezó a hundir en la desesperación..  
  
En su desesperación recordó a Koushiro.  
"Gracias por decirme que me quieres.. no sabes lo que eso significa para mi.. gracias Takeru" recordó las palabras.  
  
Se sentía bien pensar en alguien diferente a Yamato... pensar en koushiro se sentía mejor.. y empezó a verlo de manera diferente.. siempre solo.. con Tentomon a su lado.. y.. además triste..   
  
Takeru cerró sus ojos y se recargó en la mesa.. "Hermano.. koushiro.. tokomon.. taichi" pensó casi con tristeza..  
  
"Takeru" oyó la voz de Taichi..  
  
Takeru vio a Taichi.. vivo.. había regresado.. tal vez tendría una ultima oportunidad con yama.. si quitaba de en medio a Taichi..   
  
No importará lo que pasará devía hacer que taichi lo quisiera.. eso era lo unico que no toleraba Yamato..  
  
Así que a la noche..  
Takeru besó a Taichi.. pero este lo separó de sus labios.. lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que no.. no era justo para nadie..  
  
Takeru solamente se queda triste mirando cuando Taichi y yamato se reunieron.. como mientras se quedaba al cuidado de Joe durante un hora.. piensa en cuando perdió a su querido nichann y lo que ellos estarían haciendo..   
  
Takeru no mostró ni una sola lagrima.. no dejo que su cara reflerá tristeza.. su hermano se había reunido con taichi..   
  
Lentamente se separaron.. takeru estaba triste.. había perdido a Yamato.. el nunca lo quedría como a taichi.. deseó hacer las cosas que ellos hacín.. tal vez con eso pudiera haber retenido a yamato.. pero no.. no era justo..  
  
Su hermano..  
su querido nichan..  
Merecía algo mejor..   
Algo mejor que Taichi..  
Que el mismo..  
  
Debía olvidarlos dejar de pensar en ellos.. o su corazón se partiría en pedazos.. cualquier cosa..  
  
La tierra tembló bajo sus pies.  
  
"Parece que sufre al igual que yo" piensa mientras el temblor y un sonido extraño.. y latiera se abre a sus espalda a muchos metros lejos..  
  
Un insecto gigantesco salió del suelo.. Los digibytes resonando con una señal.. Solo un niño poseía un digimon insecto..  
  
"Koushiro" pesnó takeru mientras el y su hermano corrían hacía donde había aterrizado el digimon.. La figura inmovil de Koushiro les da un ecalofrio involutario a los dos mientras corrían con mas fuerzas..   
  
Sin embargo el alivio al verlo incorporarse y sostener a Motimon en sus brazos.. fue muy grato..  
  
Y Takeru acaba de notar que.. estaba sonriendo..  
¿Porque?..  
Y los sentimeintos confusos de hace rato..  
Tristeza..  
Miedo..  
y Ahora alegria..  
  
¿Que le estaba pasando?..  
  
"¿takeru?"  
"¿Si?"  
"Te le has quedado viendo mucho tiempo a Koushiro.. tienes la mirada perdida.. ¿te sientes bien?" le pregunta la pequeña bola de pelos anaranjada que era patamon.  
  
"No lo sé.. me preguntó si estará bien" le dijo Takeru mientras lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de caer muerto en cualquier minuto.  
  
"hola koushiro ¿Estas bien?" le dijo Takeru casi preocupado al verlo ya repuesto.  
  
"Si gracias por preguntar" dijo koushiro regresandole una sonrisa.  
  
Por alguna razón Takeru sintió un poco mas tranquilo pero la duda lo asaltaba.. por alguna razón.. takeru dudaba que Koushiro estuviera bien..  
  
Finalmente sintió.. un dejo de tristeza en su corazón..  
  
"¿Por que sientó esta tristeza?" pensó al ver a Koushiro.. y subitamente lo entendió.. esa tristeza era de Koushiro.. la sentía..  
  
Koushiro se sentía solo.. atrapado.. en una red que el había tejido y que no lo dejaba salir..  
  
Pero sin embargo se veía un poco mejor cuando supieron que iban a regresar a casa..  
  
En los días siguientes Takeru advirtión como Koushiro a veces estaba bien y a veces mal..   
Raro.. pensó y cuando regresaron..  
Y se separarón.. su hermano y el..  
  
Koushiro le había dicho.. "No te preocuoes regresará" le dijo..  
Takeru sintió como si lo que koushiro le dijera fuwera verdad.. y comprendió lo que le estaba pasando..  
  
Cerró sus ojos y se alegro.. Al fin matt podría ser feliz con Taichi... o con sora.. o quien fuera..  
La pelea con los darkmasters fue dura y mas cuando tuvieron que pelear con apocalimon..  
  
Y al final ganaron.. regresarían a casa..  
Solo unas horas antes de regresar al mundo normal..   
Para poder despedirse..  
Koushiro se veía deprimido como si estuviera a punto..  
Y de pronto Takeru lo comprendió..   
  
Para Koushiro separse de tentomon era algo muy duro..  
Y casi intolerable..  
Takeru casi lo sentía.. pero Koushiro...  
Era diferente.. Se sentía solo.. mo querido.. no amado..  
  
Takeru sintió dolor en el fondo de su ser..  
Una vez había querido usarlo.. pero eso no era justo para el..  
Takeru se acercó al chico el cual estaba sollozando a un lado del tren..  
Sintió que podía hacer feliz a Koushiro.. debía intentarlo.. el merecía ser amado y querido..  
No dejaría que el sentiera solo..  
Nunca mas.. se acercó a él..  
Y entonces...  
  
AQUI COMIENZA EL MI FIC ESTARÉ CONTIGO  
The end  
  
Comentarios..  
Para aquellos que no se han dado cuenta este es el preludio a Estare contigo.. respondiendo a la pregunta ¿como takeru se fijó en koushiro?  
Dedicado a mi querida Ariadna a Cris_sama y todas las fans de yaoi.. disfrutenlos chavas..  



End file.
